vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hyoh
Summary Hyoh is the Second Rashō, and Kenshiro's elder biological brother. When he was separated from Kenshiro as a child, his memories, and thus all the love he felt for his baby brother, were wiped by Kaioh. Unlike Kaioh, while he is a user of Hokuto Ryū Ken, he is much more well-meaning, and not nearly as cruel and evil. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B Name: Hyoh, The Second Rashō Origin: Fist of The North Star (Hokuto no Ken) Gender: Male Age: Unknown (is older than Kenshiro) Classification: Human martial artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master of Hokuto Ryū Ken, which allows him to target and hit someone's pressure points for various purposes (Mostly in the form of causing them to explode or manipulating their movements), Chi Manipulation, Possesses an aura that absorbs chi, making his opponents weaker and weaker as they fight, Memory Manipulation (Can erase and alter memories by hitting pressure points), Telekinesis (Can levitate his enemies using his aura and can heavily disorient them through this with Anryū Tenha), Battle Precognition (Hokuto Ryū Ken allows users to anticipate attacks through reading people's auras), Limited Spatial Manipulation via Anryū Tenha (Can bend space around himself to avoid attacks or distort space around an opponent to disorient them and trap them in a weightless space, has the ability to distort the distance between himself and his opponent and control the arena and atmosphere), Biological Manipulation (knows a pressure point technique that disrupts a persons biological functions, making it appear as though they have died of a sickness), Forcefield Creation (Can use his aura to block attacks and even cause his aura to explode to attack his attacker), Resistance to Electricity (Should be comparable to Liu Zongwu), Heat Resistance (Should be comparable to Liu Zongwu), Resistance to poisons and pressure points Attack Potency: Small Country level+ (Created a thunderstorm with just his ki alone, fought against a serious Kenshiro, comparable to Han) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic, likely higher (Fought on par with Kenshiro) Lifting Strength: At least Class K Striking Strength: Small Country Class+ (Was able to trade blows with Kenshiro) Durability: ' Small Country level+' (Able to take hits from Kenshiro) Stamina: Very high (Was able to keep going even after being stabbed in the back by Shachi and fighting 200-300 of other highly skilled fighters along with Kuroyasha) Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with certain techniques. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Techniques and Attacks: '- Hokuto Ryū Ken:' Hokuto Ryū Ken is a 1, 800 year old Chinese martial art, a rival style to Hokuto Shinken. Its power is based around targeting and hitting the 1, 109 Keiraku Hakō (or pressure points), as opposed to the 708 Keiraku Hikō manipulated by Hokuto Shinken, in an opponent's body, channeling energy into them, and through that, manipulating their movements. These pressure points can be used to control an enemy's body, in ways such as forcing them to move or destroying them from the inside with an explosion, or they can be used for healing, such as in the restoration of someone's memories, eyesight, or voice. Hokuto Ryū Ken also grants the user to the power of the Matōki, an aura that absorbs chi and increases their strength at the expense of their own sanity. *'Anryū Tenha:' The greatest secret technique of Hokuto Ryū Ken. Using his aura, Hyoh picks up his opponent, levitating them in the air, and then spins them around constantly, suffocating them in his aura and heavily disorienting them. *'Matōki no Aura:' A special aura used by Hyoh, as a practitioner of Hokuto Ryū Ken. While it grants him inhuman strength and makes him a Majin, it does so at the cost of his sanity. His aura absorbs chi, even from just physical blows, making his opponents weaker and weaker. It is also capable of suffocating and overpowering other techniques. *'Yōshin Kyokuha:' Hyoh fires a beam of ki from his hand. '- Hokuto Sōke no Ken:' The original martial art of the Hokuto line. *'Jōma Kōshō:' Hyoh wreathes their hand in ki and attacks his opponent. *'Manju Maon Ken:' Hyoh launches many hand thrusts rapidly. '- Keiraku Hakō:' The pressure points Hyoh can hit and their effects include; *'Keisei:' Restores the target's memories. *'Kokei Kosoku:' Allows the user to fight without breathing. *'Mu Kon An:' Prevents the target from feeling pain. *'Shikanhaku:' The target will fall unconscious, and then fall in love with the first person they see. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fist of The North Star Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Chi Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Aura Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Memory Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Space Users Category:Biology Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 6